Obliviate
by septasonicxx
Summary: Draco wants to know why all he can remember of the past few weeks is boring classes. Why is Granger angry at Potter? It's snowing in Hogsmeade. dramione dracoxhermione written for my bestest friend Mxya.


If there was one thing Draco Malfoy hated, it was being cold. Walking through Hogsmeade that day without a large coat made him acutely aware of all the soft snow flakes falling from the sky, landing gently on his face and clothing, somehow seeping through to chill his entire body. Grumbling under his breath as he wrapped his arms around himself to try and keep a bit warmer, he made a promise never to forget his coat ever again.

Lifting his eyes from watching his steps on the icy ground, he saw the Thee Broomsticks up ahead and let out a sigh of relief. He could already imagine the warmth he would feel as he slipped through the door and sped his feet up, trying to get there quicker so that he avoided freezing to death in the snow.

When he reached the door and gripped the handle, he could feel the warmth seeping out and quickly pushed it open, stepping through before slamming the door behind him. He stomped a bit on the mat just inside the door to get most of the snow off his shoes, before gratefully moving over to order himself a butterbeer. He couldn't wait to sit down at one of the tables and finally relax with drink in hand.

Receiving his drink, he moved over to a table at the back of the room and sat down before sipping it. He didn't feel as cold any more and knew it had been a good idea to come here. Although he still couldn't believe he had completely forgotten to bring his coat when he had _known_ it was going to be cold. He had seen the snow as he'd been preparing to leave Hogwarts with all the other students, so how had he managed to leave the most important item of clothing behind?

But he knew what had distracted him just enough that he walked out among the other students with nothing but some money and a fluttering pulse. He hadn't felt the cold very much then, but it had gradually affected him the longer he was out in it.

And it was all because of Granger.

He had been on his way to the Slytherin common room to fetch the coat in question when she had decided to interrupt him by running headlong into him as she came around a corner. For some reason, seeing who she had run into did not deter her from clutching onto him and sobbing into his shoulder. In fact, if he didn't know any better she had clutched onto him _because_ she saw who he was. Weird.

Needless to say, he had pushed her away from himself and yelled at her for touching him since he was now going to have to wash his clothes again. Seeing her crumple against the wall he had pushed her into and continue crying somehow made him wish he hadn't spoken. Perhaps it would have been better to let the misery that was already at work in her simply do its job?

But he wasn't too worried. It was about time someone got her upset enough to cry, seeing as Draco had been rather distracted with his own business for the past few weeks and hadn't gotten around to annoying the Golden Trio at all.

So after that, he had simply made his way out to where the other students were on their way to Hogsmeade, completely forgetting about how he had been going to get a coat and also wondering why his pulse was racing. And that brought him to the Three Broomsticks, where he was contentedly drinking his butterbeer and allowing his mind to retrace over what had happened that day.

Noticing someone approaching his table, he glanced up to see Blaise Zabini just as the other boy sat across from him with a sigh, taking off his coat and hanging it on the back of his chair.

"Zabini." Draco acknowledged him.

"Malfoy." Blaise replied with a nod of his head, interlocking his fingers and resting them on the table before turning his head to look over his shoulder so that he could investigate who else was in the room. Draco half expected Blaise to stand up and leave when his gaze fixed on a mudblood from the year below them, but instead he just turned around and sneered in disgust.

Considering the fact that Blaise hated everything to do with muggles, Draco wondered whether he should tell him about what had happened with Granger earlier. No doubt Blaise would agree that it was disgusting, and Draco definitely felt as though he needed some reassurance.

"I ran into the mudblood Granger before." Draco said. Blaise made a face and met Draco's gaze, showing him he was listening. "She was crying about who-knows-what and get this, she hugged me! As if she was going to get any comfort from me! I'd say congratulations to whoever made her cry if I knew who it was."

"Is that why you didn't bring your coat?" Blaise asked, a grimace on his face. Draco nodded, wondering how Blaise had come to that conclusion, but then realising Blaise probably thought Draco had left the coat behind because it had been touched by a mudblood.

No point in scaring the boy away by telling him the mudblood germs hadn't actually been removed yet, so Draco kept his mouth shut.

"I'm _fine_."

Draco narrowed his eyes and looked up from where he had been absently swirling his drink to see the Golden Trio walk through the doors. Granger's head was down and she looked annoyed as well as a bit flustered. He smirked, wondering if she was flustered because she'd realised what she'd done before. If it caused her discomfort, he was almost glad it had happened.

_Almost._

"Do you think she forgot to do some homework?" Draco said to Blaise, chuckling in amusement.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Blaise scoffed.

Draco watched as the three friends went over to get butterbeers before moving to a secluded table and sitting down. Granger still wasn't looking up and the Weasel was watching her with a worried expression whilst Potter's jaw was clenched and his gaze was fixed somewhere in the distance, annoyance plain on his face.

"What I would give to find out what happened." Draco whispered with a sigh, lifting his drink to his lips and keeping his eyes on the Golden Trio as he drank. None of them seemed to be talking now that Granger had stressed the fact that she was fine, but it was obvious there was something waiting to be said.

"As fun as this is, I'm going to go send a letter to my mother." Blaise said, standing up and pulling his coat on again. "I might buy her something as well."

Turning around, Blaise left the table and strode over to the doors where he then disappeared outside, allowing a few stray snow flakes to swirl inside through the door and fall to the ground, melting.

Draco was tempted to move to a table nearer the three Gryffindors just so that he would be able to hear a conversation if one was ever started, but he was sure they would notice him and then specifically not speak just so that he wouldn't hear. So he settled for staying where he was until he finished his butterbeer.

Which was actually a mouthful later. He set his glass down on the table with a sigh and stared at its emptiness, wishing it would refill miraculously so he wouldn't even have to move an inch to get some more. He wasn't someone enamored by the taste, but it was the best thing to have when thirsty and in need of a long think.

Draco had decided he would use the Hogsmeade trip to think about what he had been doing recently, because to be completely honest he had no idea. He hadn't been teasing the Golden Trio though; he knew that much. But what had he been doing with himself for the past few weeks, even months? His thoughts were jumbled and every day seemed to merge into one, making it impossible for Draco to figure out what he wasn't remembering. All he thought of when he tried to recall the events of the past few weeks were endless, boring classes which he was forced to sit through.

And why had his pulse sped up after the encounter with Granger? Had he finally reached the stage where his subconscious was repulsed by her as well and was making him panic when around her now, for fear of being contaminated?

It was possible.

Groaning, Draco stood up and went over to get a refill of butterbeer before returning to his seat. The Gryffindors were still sitting in silence, so he was no longer interested in watching them, but he didn't exactly want to sit there and think over things any more either. The more he realised he couldn't remember, the worse he felt.

Amidst all the sound in the room, one sound caught his attention and made him turn to look at what was happening. Granger had shoved her chair backwards as she stood up, her eyes flashing angrily as Potter also stood up, watching her carefully. The Weasel looked confused as he looked up at where his two best friends seemed to be arguing silently.

That soon changed, however, as Granger said something that Potter instantly replied to with a forceful shake of his head. Granger began walking away from the table and Potter quickly walked after her, grabbing her arm and speaking quietly and urgently, apparently trying to explain something to her.

Ah, so the mudblood was upset with Potter.

Come to think of Potter, Draco had a strange feeling that he had something to do with the reason why he couldn't remember much that had happened recently.

Slamming a fist down on the table, he took a large gulp of his new drink. The very fact that his mind was working so hard to tell him something that he just didn't know was frustrating beyond belief and it was beginning to give him a headache. It didn't help that every so often he would stumble across something else that was familiar but he couldn't place. Such as Potter's role in everything.

Looking up, Draco suddenly realised the mudblood was staring at him with sorrowful eyes. How had her argument with Potter turned so quickly to focusing on him?

Thankfully Draco was saved from responding to her expression as Potter grabbed her arm and pulled her to the door, probably trying to make her leave so that they could talk in private. The Weasel had stood up from his seat now and was walking over to them, but Granger pulled free of Potter's grip and stormed away from him quickly, almost desperately.

Straight to Draco's table.

He flinched, sitting up straight and scooting his chair backwards slightly as she sat down in the seat Blaise had been in before. Slowly taking hold of his butterbeer and pulling it towards him, he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Malfoy," she began in a quiet, urgent, I-mean-business voice. "I am going to leave the Three Broomsticks and I want you to follow after a moment. I need to talk to you in private."

"What makes you think I'll do anything you ask, Granger?" Draco sneered, looking away from her and taking a sip of butterbeer. He tried to appear relax and hoped it was working because his pulse had suddenly started racing again and he had no idea why.

"If you don't come..." Granger swallowed and blinked rapidly, looking down at the table. Draco grimaced and hoped desperately she wasn't going to start crying again. "Just do it, alright?"

Having just hissed those last words, Granger pushed herself away from the table and marched to the door, exiting in an instant. Potter and the Weasel were looking over at him with wide eyes, but Potter looked much more worried than the Weasel, who just looked more confused.

Sighing and swallowing the last of his butterbeer, Draco set the glass on the table and stood up, moving towards the door. He was curious as to what the mudblood had to say to him, figuring he could leave if the conversation proved to be boring.

Stepping out into the cold reminded him again that he had no coat. Narrowing his eyes and shoving his hands into his pockets, he looked around for Granger before seeing her standing over to the side, just between two buildings. He moved over to her slowly, not wanting to appear eager at all. It was absolutely torture, as his limbs wanted to move fast to warm up, but he forced himself to remain at a slow pace until he reached her.

"What is it, Granger?" he drawled, folding his arms.

"I-" she paused, clearly uncomfortable. "I don't know how to say this."

"Well you'd better figure out how to soon or I'll walk off again." Draco said harshly, reminding her that she had no control over him and he was simply there to find out what she wanted.

"Alright," Granger took a deep breath, staring right into his eyes. "You've been obliviated."

At first Draco thought she was attempting to obliviate him by saying those words, but he quickly realised that was silly because she was smart enough to know that it wouldn't work. So then he moved to the next thing that her statement could mean, which was that he had in the past or recently been obliviated and she knew about it.

"What makes you think that?" he asked, trying to sound more demanding than curious, but the curiosity won out.

"I know who did it and I know how to make you remember what the spell made you forget. Well... I can at least try and make you remember." Granger bit her lip nervously.

Draco was disturbed to hear her say that because he had just been trying to remember what had happened to him recently and now here was an answer in front of him. The fact that it came from the Gryffindor mudblood made it even worse, but he desperately wanted to be able to remember so that he wouldn't have to keep thinking about it and getting headaches.

"First tell me who did it." Draco said.

"You believe me?" Granger gasped, her eyes widening.

"Not for long, hurry up." Draco snarled, not at all impressed that she was taking so long.

"Sorry." She lowered her head again momentarily and then looked up again, a determined fire burning in her eyes. "It was Harry."

"Potter? Potter obliviated me? Well hurry up and try your tactic so I can go and find out how _he_ likes it!" Draco roared, turning to look at the Three Broomsticks before facing Granger again. His hands clenched into fists but he couldn't understand why he was so angry. He felt as though he knew why Potter had done it, but he couldn't think of it.

Amazingly, Granger didn't reprimand him for his outburst.

"Follow me." she said instead, turning and walking into the darkness between the two buildings they were standing just in front of. Frowning and glancing over his shoulder nervously, Draco walked in after her, his hand moving close to where his wand was in his pocket, just in case he needed it.

It was much darker and colder in the small alley, so Draco had to stop and wait for his eyes to adjust to the light. He had hardly been standing still for very long at all, however, when he was suddenly slammed against the brick wall of one of the buildings and found a mouth on his, kissing him.

He was absolutely horrified, mostly because he knew it had to be Granger as she was the only other person who had been in the alley and also because he had an incredible urge to return it, no matter how much he told himself she was a filthy mudblood.

Thankfully he was able to push her away from him, his eyes now adjusted to the light, and pulled his wand out in case she tried to attack again.

"What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing!?" he shouted at her.

"I'm sorry! I thought it would make you remember!" Granger replied, her voice betraying the fact that she was close to tears again. Draco couldn't get the feel of her lips on his out of his head and wondered what on earth was wrong with him, because that was _disgusting_.

"You're obviously far more delusional than I thought, Granger, because if that's your idea of sparking a memory within me you need to seek medical help." he spat, intending to turn and walk out of there quickly.

"I didn't realise Harry had done such a good job." she murmured, managing to grab his attention again and keep him where he was for the time being. "Please, can I try one more time?"

"You mean can you kiss me again?" Draco said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "The answer is no."

"Then Harry has won." she whispered, turning away slightly. "I thought... I thought I'd be able to make you remember again. I was so sure of it."

"Why don't you just tell me rather than ravaging my mouth, as I'm sure that has nothing to do with what it is Potter made me forget?" Draco pointed out. Granger snapped her head to look up at him again just as Draco began to wonder why the words 'ravaging my mouth' were so familiar to him.

"You wouldn't believe me." she said.

And suddenly she had lunged at him again, catching off guard as he had been trying unsuccessfully to remember why the words he had said were so familiar. She pulled him close to her, holding tightly as she had every right to be worried that he would try to get away again. Because he was trying.

But it was hard to struggle against her when his head was pounding in time to his heart and he was having sudden thoughts of himself and Granger in the Astronomy tower, kissing against one of the walls as a school project was left discarded to the side.

Then they were in the library, Draco standing behind her with his arms around her waist and whispering something in her ear... something he couldn't hear in his mind but he knew anyway. He was telling her to ravage his mouth. In those exact words.

Finally managing to prise her off him, he gasped, leaning against the brick wall and trying to catch his breath. He was disgusted and thrilled at the same time, emotions spinning in his mind and exhausting him to the point where he felt as though he needed to faint.

"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered in horror. "I'm so sorry, I thought if I tried again you'd remember. I'm so sorry, I really am-"

"Hermione." Draco said, his mind screaming at him that he was making the biggest mistake of his life. Hermione had effectively shut up, probably due to what he had called her. Pushing away from the brick wall and standing on his own again, he moved towards her. "Potter found out, didn't he?"

"You remember!" Hermione gushed out excitedly, hardly believing it but coming to that conclusion because of what he had said. He _must_ remember!

"Parts." Draco flinched away as Hermione reached a hand out to him and she quickly drew it back in fright.

"What parts?" she asked softly, deciding it was better not to touch him again until she was certain he was alright with it. Draco had begun feeling the cold again and shivered while he thought of how to tell her what he remembered without it sounding weird.

"The library... astronomy tower..." he shook his head gently, eyebrows furrowed in thought. "I remember... seeing Potter point his wand at me."

"He was _so_ angry." Hermione whispered.

"When did it happen?" Draco asked, reaching a hand up to rub his forehead. He couldn't believe what had suddenly been revealed to him in the past few minutes. It was simply too much to take in and he wouldn't be surprised if his mind was deliberately not letting him remember any more because he wouldn't be able to cope with it. For goodness sake, he'd been in a relationship with the mudblood!

And yet it felt so normal to call her Hermione and to kiss her - not that he was going to do either of those two things again soon, he was just trying to make a point.

"This morning. He walked in on us when we were in the library and obliviated you before casting a sleeping spell. Then he- he dragged me away and told me not to try and trigger your memory. But I knew I had to! And when I ran into you just before Hogsmeade... I was still just so upset that I wasn't even thinking about the fact that you hated me again."

That explained _that_.

"Ron doesn't know."

Draco slowly moved his fingers, aware of the fact that the longer they stood there talking the colder he was going to get and it was already much colder in the dark. They needed to go somewhere warm to talk, but where? And did he even _want_ to? Surely he could correct his mistake of ever seeing Granger in an attractive way and they could go back to being enemies, just as they were meant to be.

But even now, feelings and thoughts were slowly returning to him that must have been part of what was obliviated, because he wanted to comfort her and tell her everything was alright. He wanted to promise her he wouldn't let it happen again.

But that was _stupid_. Because she was a mudblood.

"Maybe Potter had the right idea." Draco said slowly. He couldn't understand why he was reluctant to say it, because five minutes ago he would have willingly insulted her in a million different ways without even blinking an eye. "How," he paused. "How did it even start to begin with?"

"It took a while," Granger admitted nervously. "In fact, it might be best if you wait until you can remember it."

"How am I even remembering if I was obliviated? That sort of spell doesn't just wear off, Granger." Draco said in annoyance, realising the flaw in her theory and wondering how on earth his memories fit now that the obliviating obviously didn't happen.

"It was Harry's first time ever casting that spell!" Granger said, her tone frustrated probably because he had gone back to calling her by her last name. "I'm amazed he didn't cause you serious damage, but the reason why you're remembering is because it was weak. He managed to find all the memories of us and erase them, yes, but he didn't do it strong enough."

"Whatever." Draco said, turning and beginning to walk the way he had first come. He needed to get away so that he could just think for a while. It felt like he was losing his sanity, what with his emotions conflicting so harshly with the old memories resurfacing. One moment his mind told him Granger was vile and the next moment he was feeling horrible for acting like this towards her and wanted to call her Hermione.

What frustrated him the most was the fact that he couldn't remember how it had started. If he knew what had changed his opinion of her then maybe, just maybe, he would be able to accept it more.

"You're leaving." Granger said from behind him. He stopped walking and frowned, a memory flaring up in his memory of another time when she had said those exact words. It must have been towards the beginning of their... relationship. And then Draco clenched his teeth angrily, because Granger remembered better than he did and must have said that deliberately to try and help him along with remembering.

"If I wanted a running commentary of everything I did, I'd hire someone for the job." Draco said over his shoulder, smirking after he had said it. Hopefully that would shut her up long enough for him to escape.

"Please Draco," Granger said, apparently not planning on giving up. Draco actually flinched when she said his name, a dozen other memories suddenly attacking his brain and causing him to let out a low hiss of pain. "I just want you to remember who you're meant to be now."

"What if I don't want to remember any more?" Draco snapped, spinning around to face her. The expression on her face was so distressing that Draco had to fight to keep himself standing still. Another memory suddenly appeared in his mind and he hissed something angrily under his breath.

"Do you love me?" Granger asked in such a soft voice that when the memory came, Draco _knew_ she was doing it deliberately. Because the memory he saw now had her saying the words in exactly the same way.

And he said yes. He said he loved her.

Draco closed his eyes and pressed his cold hands against them, suddenly feeling everything he had felt when he had said that to her. It was the strongest memory yet and as hard as he tried to suppress it he couldn't. It wouldn't budge, just simply replaying itself in his mind, waiting for him to accept it.

_"Do you love me?"_

"Yes," Draco smiled and pushed some of her back off her face. "I think I do."

"I think... I think I love you too." Hermione whispered nervously, before closing her eyes as Draco leant forward and pressed a light kiss to her lips.

"I don't understand how this happened." Draco chuckled.

"Me neither," Hermione replied with a smile, taking his hand in hers and squeezing it. "But I'm glad it did."

"I'm..." Draco paused for a moment and Hermione's eyes clouded with fear. "...just confused."

"Draco I'm sorry if I'm forcing these memories on you, but you've got to understand," Hermione took a deep breath. "I'd gotten so used to you being nice to me and- and even loving me, that I feel incredibly desperate to just get you to-"

She was cut off abruptly by Draco's lips attaching to hers. His arms slid around her waist and pulled her close as his mind whirled with the memory and his chest felt like it was going to burst with the feelings that had suddenly erupted in him.

Pulling back almost immediately again, Draco let out a shaky breath. He was still holding her, thought not as tightly, and they stared at each other silently for a moment.

"How much do you remember now?" Hermione asked softly.

Draco considered the question before smiling pressing his lips against her forehead. The new feelings and memories rushing into his head and chest now were welcomed and his prejudices and disgust was thrown aside. He was so incredibly thankful that Hermione had not given up even when he had shown great dislike, because now he knew he was happier remembering than he would have been if he hadn't.

"All of it." he answered quietly, before sighing and pulling her into a tight hug that she returned, burying her head in his shoulder.


End file.
